The Wizard of Nobody Gives a Crap Part II: Wunderland
The Wizard of Nobody Gives a Crap Part II: Wunderland is the second installment of The Wizard of Nobody Gives a Crap Series, and the sequel to The Telephone Effect: The Wizard of Nobody Gives a Crap. Cast *Dylan Mustard - as - Dylan *Erin Lee - as - Alice *Hannah Taylor - as - The White Queen *Zoe Grace - as - The Red Queen *Ashton Travis - as - The Cat *Jacob Campbell - as - The Mad Hatter *Caleb Campbell - as - Red Minion *Matt Glombowski - as - White Knight & Interviewer Plot Dylan and Alice, two best friends are taking an evening walk, laughing and enjoying themselves, when suddenly, they fall into a magical portal, taking them to a mystical land, known as Wunderland. There they find magical beings, kingdoms, and a long time argument between the two kingdoms. One kingdom ruled by the quiet, delicate White Queen. The other ruled by the devious, ruthless Red Queen. In Wunderland Dylan and Alice try to find a way out, when both of them are abducted by both kingdoms. Dylan is taken to the Red Kingdom, Alice to the White Kingdom. They learn about the feud, and have to go to war, to end it. However Dylan is under mind control, as well as The Cat, and The Mad Hatter. On the battlefield, the two sides take their positions, The Red Queen and her army of mind-controlled-minions versus the White Queen, Alice and the one White Knight. The two sides engage in battle. Alice hits the mind-controlled Dylan in the head, turning him back to normal. In the background both Queens fight as the one White Knight takes on the rest of the minions. The Red Queen knocks out the White Queen and puts her under mind control, as well. The Red Queen then summons all of her minions the attack Alice, while she runs off with the White Queen. Alice is surrounded and yells to Dylan for,"Help!" Dylan throws a club/sword, and Alice catches it, falling while she does. She first knocks down The Cat, who states that he has nine lives. Alice hits him nine more times and runs over to the Mad Hatter. She hits him, freeing him of his mind control. Alice, The Cat, and Mad Hatter then go on a search to find The Red and White Queens. They find the White Queen frozen in the Red Queens Woods. The Cat and Hatter say the magical phrase,"Swiggidy Swag, Unfreeze the Fag". The White Queen jumps up and all make a run out of the woods. Alice tells the group that she needs to find the Red Queen. The White Queen tells her that she is in The West and that she must go alone. Alice leaves and finds the Red Queen, who knocks out Alice. But before the Queen could kill her, she is suddenly tackled by Dylan, who pins her down and kills her. He walks over to Alice, wakes her up, and the two then start walking away. They meet up with the White Queen, Cat, and Mad Hatter. Alice gives The Cat her club, and Dylan and her then go home. Afterward they are interviewed by their school principle for spreading rumors about their journey to a magical place. Deleted Ending Scene In a deleted ending scene, it showed Wunderland at night, one week after the events of this movie. A person walking is hearing noises and feeling uneasy. It then cuts to a streetlight and pans down to show the dead body of the White Knight laying on the sidewalk. It then pans up to show a silhouette of a man running in the distance. Deaths *The Red Queen *White Knight (Deleted Scene only) Notes *Ashton Travis (The Cat) had messed up his lines only once in this film. *There was supposed to be a spin-off of the first film featuring Dylan making it to Wonderland. This was cancelled for reasons unknown. **Conveniently, Zoe Grace was cast as The Red Queen in the film also. **She was also given the line "Off with her foot!" *Matt Glombowski directed this film and made two cameos in this film as well, as the White Knight and Interviewer. *The only "bad-word" in this film was "Fag". *Dylan's dog, Kirby, from the first film is mentioned. *The bus that appeared at the end was unintended. As well as the man walking in the background. *The "jail" is actually the Glombowski's shed. *The Red Queen uses her mind-controlling abilities on her prisoners to make them her minions, similar to how Loki used mind-control on Hawkeye, Erik Selvig, and many other S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents in "The Avengers (2012)" film. Goofs/Errors *When Dylan and Alice fall into Wunderland, Megan's hair is seen in front of the camera. *When Dylan and Alice first encounter The Cat, his first line "Sup" is cut out. *When Dylan asks The Cat,"How do we get out of here?", Jacob yells,"Whoo-Hoo!" Dylan tries to improvise by debunking it as explosions. *When the three go to search for the castles, when Dylan runs through the brush, Megan's finger is seen in the bottom-left corner of the screen. *When The White Queen says "Even though you're the Red Queen, you don't have to be mean." what she says is wrong. The line is supposed to be "Just because you're the Red Queen, that doesn't mean you have to be mean." *When Dylan says to the group "Is that a river? Let's go to that river." They obviously don't go to a river. **However, the spot where the next scene is recorded is next to a pond. Close enough. *When Dylan asks the Cat to get some food, he is standing, but in the next shot, when he answers The Cat's questions, he is sitting next to Alice on the log. **Also in this scene, everyone is scene wearing different clothes. This is not a mistake, as it is supposed to be Day 2 of Dylan and Alice's Adventure in Wunderland. How they got new clothes is completely unknown, however. *In the next scene, when Dylan goes to look for The Cat, he puts his hand in front of his face and smiles. *When the Red Minion pokes Dylan with the stick, he pokes him twice. In the script (yes, this was scripted), he was supposed to poke Dylan then hit him. *In the next shot, right as the scene begins, you can hear director Matt Glombowski say "Action." *In the next scene, when Dylan asks the Red Queen if can ask a question, he says "Can I have a question?" instead of "Can I ask a question?" *After the Red Queen banishes Dylan to jail, when the camera follows Dylan and the Minion, in the background, Erin Lee and Hannah Taylor are playing on a wheelchair. *Before the big battle sequence, the Red Queen's line was cut off. She would later say it again ("Off with her foot!"). *When Dylan tells Alice that they are going to split up, instead of running in opposite directions, they both run the same way. **Alos in this scene, Ethan Taylor, who was not originally in this movie, yells "INCOMING!" as he threw a soccer ball at the cast, mainly his sister. *The Red Queen says "Minions! She stole my mi--line!" *Alice hits The Cat 10 times instead of 9. *Alice doesn't really hit The Mad Hatter... *The Mad Hatter and The Cat were supposed to say "Swiggity Swag! Unfreeze the Fag!" The Mad Hatter only said "Swiggity Swag." *The Red Queen doesn't really hit Alice. *When Dylan helps Alice up, leaves her club/sword. In the next shot she has the club/sword, and gives it to the Cat, Mad Hatter, and White Queen as a trophy. *When being interviewed, Dylan says they "basically killed everyone." When really, they only killed the Red Queen. *This movie has way too many goofs/errors... Locations *Main Street *Wunderland **Wunderland Forest **Red/White Kingdom Border **Wunderland Lake **White Queens Castle **Red Queen's Patio **Red Queen's Prison **Battlefield **Red Queen's Woods **''The West'' Hill ---- Previous Film: The Telephone Effect: The Wizard of Nobody Gives a Crap - Next Film: The Wizard Saga Part III: The Huntsman Category:Videos Category:Films Category:The Wizard Saga Culture